Distraction
by smeegal61
Summary: Annabeth's found a way to distract Percy...


**Distraction**

**AU drabble. Probably OOC. Same universe as 'Tease' - you can read that if you want to but you don't have to in order to understand this. Just read the background. If you liked 'Tease', you'll probably like this, and vice versa, but this is a little less innocent. Percabeth, of course.**

**Sorry, I know I said this would be out soon, but I had so much work, it was ridiculous.**

**Background: Annabeth's a good girl. Percy's not exactly bad, but he's popular and has a bit of a reputation with the ladies. They met and started dating, Annabeth's first relation ship and Percy's first relationship with feelings. Both about 17. (I could probably make this into a story, and I might one day, but I'm too lazy and really wanted to do this. Just a little fun!)**

**Summary: Annabeth's found a way to distract Percy…**

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Rick Riordan**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

This story starts with a DVD and a take away pizza, as many do.

It ends with Percy, face down with a mouthful of sand.

How did it get there?

Let's start at the beginning (because, generally, it's a very good place to start.)

…

Annabeth sat on the sofa in Percy's lounge, her legs casually draped across his. Paul and Sally were out for the evening, leaving the two teens to their date. Two hours earlier, the pizza had arrived which Percy had insisted on paying for - Annabeth had protested at the time, but seeing as she had only managed two slices before he had wolfed down the rest, she didn't really care any more. It was kind of sweet.

They had ended up watching Finding Nemo (because, although he loved the film Ariel too, there was no way in _hell _Annabeth was going to watch a film with another redhead Percy was obsessed with, even if she was fictional this time). It was cute watching him get so emotionally invested and, even though it was his favourite film and he had seen it countless times, his eyes were glued to the screen and he giggled (actually giggled!) childishly as though it was the first.

As the credits rolled, he turned and extended his hand. With a puzzled look, she hesitantly reached out and shook it. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, idiot! Do you want a thumb war?"

Glowering at him playfully, she started to rearrange their hands before halting.

"What do I get if I win?"

Percy thought for a moment. "What do you want?"

She grinned. "You come to my family barbecue next weekend."

He grimaced, but said nothing, which she took to show his agreement. She continued to move their fingers, then began the countdown.

"Hey, hang on a second!" Percy exclaimed. "You haven't asked me what I want if I win."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Kisses. I get to kiss you as much as I want." He didn't hesitate - he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Fine, but that only lasts for tonight. It's not an infinite thing." Knowing that was the best he could get, he shrugged. "Can we start now? Good. One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war…"

…

Annabeth won.

"Alright, alright! I lost. You won. When is this stupid barbecue anyway?"

"Next Saturday. It starts at 5 and we'll pick you up. You don't have to get dressed up, just _please _don't come looking like a criminal."

"Whatever do you mean?" he said innocently. He started a new thumb war. "Fine. I'll be on my best behaviour. Not that there's any point - your brother hates me."

"He doesn't! He's just… very protective and heard you had a bit of a reputation."

"I knew that was going to come back and bite me on the bum. So, who's going to be there?"

"Dad and Marcia, obviously, as well as Matthew and Bobby, I'm pretty sure Malcolm will be there too - he's coming back from uni this weekend, I think.

On top of that, my crazy Nanny Garbit will be there. She's well meaning, just a bit eccentric and exuberant - weird combination. Then there's my aunt, uncle and cousins. You'll need to watch out for Hannah, she's two years younger than us, but she's obsessed with boys and will latch onto you like a limpet. Conor and Dan will love you as long as you like football and play with them for a little while. Auntie Sarah is sweet, a little-"

"Aha! I win!" It was true. While distracted by talking about her family, he had managed to pin her thumb under his. "And now, I claim my prize!" Without further ado he hauled her up to sit in his lap using the hand still clasped in his.

Seeing she was uncomfortable, he lifted her and arranged her legs so one was on either side of his. Releasing her again, he slid an arm around her waist and hooked one round the back of her neck.

"Percy, I don't think it work that - mph!" The end of her sentence was muffled as he used his lips to silence her. Passionate and insistent, he left her no chance of escape. Instead, she was forced closer to him and had to surrender to the power of the caress of his mouth on hers.

He inwardly grinned as he flickered his tongue over her lips, tugged her lush little lower lip into his mouth and slowly sucked on it. She had only recently allowed him to do anything beyond chaste little pecks, and she wasn't always in the mood, so these occurrences were rare. He revelled in her giving in to him and knew that however much pain it had caused him, going at her pace made this all the better. For one thing, he knew that she really wanted it, just as much as he did.

Still, she had her limits and he began to pull back as she tensed again. Percy released her lips, moving his head back just a fraction, and smiled lazily. "Pardon?"

It took her a few moments to regroup her wits. When she spoke, there was a tinge of frustration. "It doesn't work like that. I won the first one so I get the prize. You don't get anything."

He pouted. "You don't want my kisses?" He looked so petulant and downcast, Annabeth relented a little.

"Well, yes, I do, but-" He leant up quickly, looking to kiss her again. She placed her finger over his lips, "-but I need to finish telling you about my family. I don't want you turning up unprepared. They're a bit strange." She obviously cared about this barbecue more than she had said. A little crinkle appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned. He absent-mindedly pecked her finger resting on his mouth before drawing it away and, clasping and unclasping their hands, thought about what she said.

He looked up suddenly, face clearing. He leaned up to kiss her again. She stopped his, both hands on his chest this time. He gently moved them back to rest on her own legs and whispered, "Trust me. You'll understand in a minute." Annabeth studied his eyes carefully for a moment, then gave a minute nod. Reaching his hands up, he put a hand on either side of her face and drew it, slowly but insistently, to his.

He lightly pecked her lips, her nose and, smoothing the 'V' between her brows with his thumb, kissed there too. Moving his hands to her hair, he peppered her face with tiny kisses, occasionally caressing her cheekbones lightly or giving her an Eskimo kiss.

She could feel the adoration in his actions. It was coming off of him in waves as he held her as though she was the finest of porcelain.

The kisses soon slowed, tracing her hairline down the left side of her face until he reached her ear. She felt his mood change, become more playful, and waited with closed eyes and baited breath to see what he would do next.

She didn't have to wait long. A quick nip to her ear lobe made her gasp, before the slight tinge of pain was soothed by a gentle kiss from him in the same spot. Percy repeated the same actions on the sensitive skin behind her ear, hoping for the same reaction, but she was prepared this time and he was disappointed.

Annabeth felt him trail languid kisses down her throat and dropped her head back, allowing greater access. She hummed contentedly. As he reached the base of her neck, near her collarbone, her breathing hitched. Percy paused, and tried again.

A slightly strangled noise came from his girlfriend.

He smirked. Glad she couldn't see him, he let his glee show openly, for she would have ended these glorious activities immediately if she had seen his smug expression.

He lifted his head a fraction and spoke in a low, scratchy voice that testified to how much he was enjoying this. Keeping his head low enough that his lips brushed her skin and his breath washed over the flesh not covered by her shirt, he murmured. "You wanted to talk. So talk. I've left you your mouth free. We both get what we want this way."

Annabeth gulped, then whimpered as he placed an open mouthed kiss to the spot he had found before. Her voice was shaky and her hands were now resting on his shoulders. She was still straddling him. She cleared her throat in order to sound a little more in control of herself.

"I'm not going to talk to you like this." He smiled against her neck and nuzzled her gently, one of her hands slipping into his hair, holding him near to her.

"Why?" The word was drawled, complete self-confidence obvious. "Am I being too distracting?"

_Yes. _"No." She struggled to think of an excuse. "Just, I don't want to talk about my family right now. Imagine how awkward it would be, every time I think about them, or see them, then I think about this, and then I get all turned on."

Percy froze, mid kiss. Sweet, little Annabeth. She can't really have said…

He dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. "Fuck." He reached out a hand and caught hers just before it reached him. She had taken to hitting him whenever he swore in an attempt to clear up his bad language. Sometimes it even hurt. "No. No, you don't get to say things like… _that_, and then expect me not to react."

"Like what?" She said, far too innocently. "That you turn me on?" Percy almost bit through his own lip.

"Are you actually trying to kill me?" He took a shaky breath and muttered, "You're doing a damn good job of it. Fine, you don't want to talk."

He pushed back and up, all in one smooth movement, capturing her lips in a ferocious, unrelenting kiss. Inwardly she smiled, happy to let him take the reins.

_Well, _thought Annabeth, _I'll have to remember that one._

…

A few days later, Percy sat in his biology class, drumming his fingers on the desk in an attempt to stay awake. Head propped on his hand, he watched the seconds tick past. He was suddenly knocked out of his reverie as Nico, who was sitting next to him, nudged his arm.

Shoving a handful of sheets into his hands, he hissed, "Take one, pass it on. You've got five minutes to label the heart and we're not allowed to talk. Get it together, doofus." Percy decided Nico had been spending way too much time with Annabeth. Annabeth…

He cut off that thought quickly, refocusing on the test sheet in front of him. He stared at it blankly, the terrible photocopying making it almost impossible to read. It would have been fine but… well, let's just say his study dates with Annabeth had become a little less study and little more date. He sighed, resigned, and picked up his pen, prepared to make up any old rubbish.

Someone's phone went off, making everyone jump. The entire class (all seven of them) looked around for the culprit, and only when they all ended up staring at him did Percy realise it was his. He didn't recognise it; he thought his was a generic RRING! and this sounded more like muffled music, but he couldn't refute the fact it was coming from his bag.

Grimacing apologetically, he dug around and located his mobile as quickly as possible. Just before he pulled it out of his bag, he recognised the song. Michael Jackson was being sung by Annabeth's hauntingly beautiful, and very distinctive, voice:

_# The way you're making me feel_

_You're really turning me on… _#

He flushed, and ducked his head, much to the amusement of his classmates. Hurrying out of the room, he checked to find Annabeth herself as the caller.

He answered as soon as he was out of earshot, and was met by a sonic barrage.

"Hey Percy. How are you? Isn't the weather lovely today? What-"

"Annabeth-"

"-are you doing today? I forgot-"

"Annabeth."

"-to ask if you had a test. And I forgot to give you a kiss this morning. Sorry about-"

"Annabeth!"

"Yes?" Her voice was quiet, but he couldn't tell whether she was scared or just trying not to laugh at the new ringtone she had set up on his phone.

"Annabeth, what _exactly _have you done to my phone?" Silence, then an explosion of giggles on the other end of the line.

He hung up.

…

They were at the beach again. It was too cold to swim or sunbather, but they were both happy just strolling along, hand in hand. And arguing.

"Is the duck billed platypus a bird?" asked Percy, trying to prove his point.

"No." Annabeth sounded exasperated.

"Exactly. It's not a bird, so it should have a bird's name as part of _its _name!" Annabeth shook her head.

"That's just how it is!" When he refused to give in, she thought of a way to resolve their argument. "Look, you see that tree over there?" He nodded. "When I say go, we race to see who can get there first. If you win, you're right. If I win, I'm right."

Percy agreed without a moment's thought, as he knew he was faster than her. "On one condition. If I win, I get a victory kiss. She nodded, seeing as she knew she would win anyway. In retrospect, he really should have noticed that gleam in her eye.

"Oh, before we start…" She pulled him to a halt beside her. She turned, so her front was facing his side and she could see his profile against the cloudy skies. Rising slowly up on her toes, she trailed her fingernails up his chest before using one finger to tap his chin, gently turning his face towards hers.

Looking down at her, he could see her eyes fixed on his, sincerity oozing from her. She looked down as if shy, but then looked back up again, straight at him.

In a low voice, she said, "You turn me on," and cupped his cheek with her hand. Leaning back down onto her heels, she held his gaze and he stuttered, trying to say something, _anything._

Suddenly, a cheeky little grin spread across her face. "Go!" She sped away over the sands, leaving him perplexed and frazzled. He finally caught on to the fact she was going to beat him and set off after her.

However, his treacherous little brain decided that was the moment to replay exactly what she said. _You turn me on, _and those eyes and that smile and…

His feet somehow got tangles with one another, succeeding in tripping himself up. He landed face first in the sand, mid girly scream, giving him a mouthful of beach. Spitting it out, he lay his head on his arms. _Well, _Percy thought, _at least she can't do anything to me down here._

He heard her sweet, tinkling, evil little laugh as she raced away from him and groaned.

_God. She had no idea what did to him._

**Well, cute if a bit weird. It was amazingly fun to write though. Tell me what you thought…**


End file.
